Days gone by
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Delilah Wright is a murderous psychopath. Simple as. So what happens when she meets the Fireflys under some very... interesting circumstances? rated M for violence, gore, sexual themes, nudity, ideoligically sensitive material and strong language OtisXOC
1. Meet The Fireflys

A shadowy figure lumbered through the darkness of the forest-surrounded road, her breath

was heavy and she clutched an old sack to her chest. She tired to run faster but had an obvious limp, eventually she tripped over and collapsed on the side of the road.

The girl wore a ripped, knee-length, lacy black skirt and a black and purple corset. Her long,

dark blue- dyed hair, was caked filth and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her pretty face was covered with blood and dirt, she had various cuts and scars all over her body. Some of the blood was her own, the rest was from various others. Tears started to streak down her face, making the grime run. Her eyes fluttered closed a she clutched the sack ever closer and a thick, crimson liquid started to seep out.

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in the Firefly household, Mama was cooking breakfast, Grandpa Hugo was swearing at the television and Baby was busy trying to drag the others down stairs.<p>

"RJ!" Mama yelled "BE A DEAR AND GO GET SOME CHIKEN FROM CAPTAIN SPUALDING!"

"Urgh! Have I got to?"

"Yes,"

"Can I go too? Can I go too?" Baby burst in.

"Sure hun," Baby beamed at her Mama and dragged Rufus out to the truck.

* * *

><p>Rufus stayed completely silent for most of the truck ride, he grumbled to himself mentallyabout how unfair it was that he was always picked to run errands. Baby sat and hummed to herself quietly while thinking of fun ways to torture their next 'guest'. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye.<p>

"RJ! STOP THE TRUCK! STOP THE TRUCK!" she shrieked excitedly. Rufus swerved the truck to a side, nearly crashing it into a tree.

"Now what the fuck what that for Baby!" he grumbled at her.

"There's a girl out side!"

"Probably already fucking dead so why bother, She's just gonna be one of Dr. Satan's cast-off's anyways," Baby didn't hear what her brother as she had already leapt out of the truck and was sitting by the girls body, poking her with a stick.

The girl stirred a bit, making a small whimpering noise as she did so.

"Well whaddo yah know... the bitch is alive," Rufus murmured "at least we don't have to go get the chicken now if we have her..." he slowly walked over the Baby and through the girl up, over his shoulder.

"Come one Baby, we've got what we need..." he said as he through the body into the back of the truck.

Baby hurried over to her brother, but not before she had grabbed the old sack that the girl had dropped just seconds ago.

**XxXxXx**

Mama Firefly was getting impatient, she had sent Rufus and Baby out nearly two hours ago,

so where the hell were they?

Otis was complaining about the current lack of breakfast, Grandpa Hugo was, still, swearing about the television and Tiny said nothing at all.

Just then the door burst open and Baby skipped inside, Rufus strolled in proudly behind her, carrying the girl on his shoulder.

"You forgot the chicken didn't you?" Mama sighed.

"Maybe... but we got something better," Rufus said as he though the girl onto the table.

"What the fucking hell!" Otis yelled "the bitch is already dead!"

"Nu-uh," Baby waggled her index finger mockingly at Otis "she's still alive! Look!" Baby slapped the girl round the face which made her breath in sharply.

" Well done my darling," Mama clapped her hands and smiled.

"Wait! Wait! I've got something else!" Baby ran out side to get the sack.

"The Bitch had this as well," she said cheerily as she showed every one the old, stained sack.

Baby then proceeded to run into the lounge yelling that she wanted to open it. The others followed her slowly.

* * *

><p>Delilah opened her eyes and sat bolt upright on the kitchen table. Her cuts were stinging<p>

badly but she ignored it, she had worse problems to deal with like, where she was and who the fuck had take her sack. She could hear voices coming from the next room.

'It must be them...' she though hatefully.

Delilah pulled a Cold Steel knife from out of the back of her corset, it slice the skin but she didn't care. All she wanted was to kill the fuckers who had stolen her sack.

Slowly, carefully. Delilah slipped into the lounge without even being noticed.

There was a pretty blonde girl sitting on a sofa with the sack.

* * *

><p>Quick as a flash, Delilah grabbed the blonde girls hair and yanked her head back. Holding the knife to her throat.<p>

"Give me the fucking sack you slut!" she hissed venomously.

A plump blonde woman leapt up off the other seat and yelled at Delilah.

"Get off her you whore!" she shrieked.

Delilah pressed the knife harder against the blonde girls neck, blood started to seep from, the now obvious, cut.

"Only when she gives me the sack!" she hissed again.

"Baby, darlin', give her the sack!" the plump woman said.

Baby slowly pass Delilah the sack.

Delilah opened it and pulled out the content without ever moving the knife from Baby's neck.

* * *

><p>The sack contained a severed head. It was missing chunks of its hair, scalp and even skull.<p>

The eyes had been gouged and the mouth had been slit from ear to ear in a permanent smile, several of the teeth had been knocked out too. It was rotting in places and the face was caked in blood.

The head was, overall, disgusting but Delilah look at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You're lucky that it's not damaged," she spat before moving the knife from Baby's neck.

"It's OK, my love... you're safe now," she stroked the remaining hair before putting it back in the sack.

"YOU SLUT! YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Baby screamed before trying to attack Delilah.

* * *

><p>Then the door flew open and Captain Spaulding casually walked in.<p>

"Good day Firefly's, have you seen the news? There's a killer round these part. Fancy trying t-oh... well... I see that you've met her already..." he trailed off.

Baby realised Delilah.

"You want us the accept _her_! SHE JUST TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

"So you're the Firefly's then," Delilah sighed dramatically.

"Well, I had come the find you, hearing about the kind of people you were. But, I see the kind of people you are now and I think I'm wasting my time." It was only now the Delilah's thick, Australian accent could be heard.

"What do yah mean, 'the kind of people we are?" Otis spoke up, sounding pissed off.

"I mean killers, of course. I know a lot about you people, about Dr. Satan and most of all about what you keep in your basement." she smirked "so it might be for all your best interests that you keep me around. I mean, I have nothing to lose. So even if I'm locked up that wont matter as long as I take you down with me. But then again, I am quite the escape artist so I don't think I would be locked up for long,"

Otis glared.

"We'll kill you before you even step foot out of the door!"

Delilah laughed, a loud, crazy laugh.

"You'll kill me will you! HA! As if you could! You really don't know how many times that I've heard that line! Where do you think I got all these scars from!"

It was true, her body was covered in scars. Even so, she was still obviously pretty.

Mama sighed.

"I guess we have no choice then. Welcome to the family... urm... what's your name?"

"Delilah, Delilah Wright," She Smiled slyly.


	2. Just a Minor Misunderstanding

It had only been a couple of days since Delilah had been 'accepted' into the Firefly family and already she had had some one trying to kill her around-a-bouts 87 times? But who was counting... Well... maybe Baby was... possibly.

"Oi! Baby!" Delilah yelled down the hall the minute she saw her. "Can we have a chat for a minute!"

"Why? So you can try to fucking kill me again?" Baby glared.

"Urm... no... I do believe we kinda got off on the wrong foot,"

"Oh now why would you think that?" Baby said sarcastically.

"Well... I kinda want to apologise for um... trying to kill you... I guess I kinda didn't know where I was and my sack when missing... again I'm sorry,"

"OK," Baby smiled, Delilah was slightly surprised about her sudden change of heart. But hey, as long as they were on 'good terms' now she would be fine.

Baby gave Delilah a massive hug which both surprised her and almost scared her.

"So... who's head was in that sack anyways?" She asked innocently.

"My ex-boyfriends head... I found out that he was cheating on me with some whore..."

"Sweet!" Delilah was slightly surprised that Baby found it 'cool' but hey, she was killer as well.

The two girl went to sit in Baby's room and chatted for ages. Delilah, for what felt like the first time in years, was smiling and laughing like a relatively normal person.

"You'll have to join in next time we have 'guests'! I have to say that I like some of your ideas Delilah!" Baby smiled sweetly.

"Sounds like fun! It'll be nice to draw blood again, I've not done so in at least a few months. I guess it took longer then I thought to find you guys," she laughed

"Well we are pretty well hidden!" the two girls were both laughing now.

* * *

><p>Then the door burst open.<p>

"What the fuck is that whore doing in here!" Otis yelled.

"Shut up dick! Leave Delilah alone!"

"What! Even after she tried to fucking kill you!"

"Hey!" Delilah cut in "that was just a minor misunderstanding!"

"Oh was it fuck!" Otis hissed "just what your back slut unless you want to wake up with a few more cuts to your collection," Otis left, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't mind him, he just has a fucking stick in his ass the size of Africa," Baby smirked while Delilah burst into giggles.

"So when are you expecting these new 'guests' then?"

"Oh when every Papa gives the word I go out and help lure in 'guests', it's kinda fun really and we get to put on a show,"

"So, you think I could have one?" Delilah smiled with a hint of blood-lust visible in her eyes.

"Sure! I'll do ask Mama!" Baby got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mama was in the lounge when Baby came thundering downstairs.<p>

"Mama! Mama!" she yelled.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

"Can Delilah help with our next lot of 'guests'?" Mama face fell.

"Urm... darlin'... why would you want that?"

"Delilah's cool Mama, it was just a misunderstandin' before!"

"Well... OK then..."

"Come one Mama! Be nice! You'll like her when you get to know her!"

"Well OK Baby, I'll give her a chance,"

Baby cheered and jumped up and down.

"What's all that noise about?" Rufus asked as he walked in out of the kitchen.

"Mama's lettin' Delilah play with our next 'guests'"

"What, even after that bitch tried to fucking kill you?"

"Aw RJ, don't be like that! Delilah's not so bad,"

"What ever you say sis'" Rufus sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Grandpa Hugo.

"What's the deal with that fucking head anyways?"

"Oh she said it was her cheating ex-boyfriend, I'd like to see what happens next time someone breaks her heart," Baby replied murderously.

They all sat in silence for a while, no one really knowing what to say. Tiny silently slipped upstairs to do who knows what.

"Wonder where he's goin'" Rufus muttered to him self quietly. No one replied and the silence came straight back.

* * *

><p>The was a sudden scream from upstairs and Tiny came bolting down as fas as he could. He look worried, which was weird as mainly if there was any screaming it would just be one of their 'guests'. Tiny grabbed Baby's hand and started to drag her the source of the scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Otis had Delilah pinned to a wall, a knife against her throat.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" she screamed at him.

"Shut the hell up you fucking little slut!" he hissed elbowing her in the gut.

Otis pushed the knife harder into Delilah neck, a thin crimson line appeared around the blade.

With his free hand Otis then grabbed Delilah left breast causing her to whimper slightly.

"I said shut it you little shit faced whore!" he yelled again before kissing her and squeezing her breast harder. This made Delilah give out a small moan. Otis pulled away

"Hm, I see you like that then you fucking slut," he hissed in her ear.

"You're such a whore you know, going round wearing that tight corset and short skirt. Shoving your tits in the face of anyone who gives half a fucking damn. I'm going to enjoy killing you,"

He moved the blade from Delilah's neck, still pinning her to the wall. He slowly dragged the knife across her shoulder making a deep cut and also making Delilah moan once more.

"Oh so I see you like the pain," Otis muttered, "I guess you're going to like this as well then," He pushed the knife in deeper still, a stream of crimson red seeped out of the wound. Suddenly he pulled the knife out, making Delilah whine in longing.

He slowly licked the blood off of the blade.

* * *

><p>Otis was just about to plunge it into her stomach when Baby ran into the room.<p>

"You leave her alone Otis!" She yell, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Why do you want this bitch alive?"

"She's my new sister!"

"Why trust her when she tried to kill you?"

"You've tried to kill me as well so you can't say nothin'!" Otis turned round to face Baby, anger in his eyes.

Delilah took her chance the second it arose. She yanked the knife out of Otis's hand and held his arms behind his back. The knife was now at his throat.

"How do you like it you fucking albino son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled.

"You can leave him alone and all!" Baby then turned on Delilah.

She grumbled and through him down onto the floor, but not before making a small cut in the side of his neck.

Otis clambered to his feet and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Baby grabbed Delilah by the wrist and dragged her downstairs.<p>

"Mama! Mama! Otis was tryin' to kill Delilah! Look at what he did to her!" She yelled, showing Mama Firefly the cuts on Delilah's neck and shoulder.

"Now that just wont do! Otis, you get in here right now," Mama called.

Otis trudged onto the room with a glare on his face.

"Now I don't care if you may have gotten off to a bad start, but I do not want you tryin' to kill each other! You hear me?" Mama scolded both Delilah and Otis.

"Yes Mama," they said in unison.

"Good, now come on darlin' lets get that shoulder cleaned up," Mama said as she dragged Delilah into the kitchen.

"Oh, and by the way Baby, we got guests coming round soon, will you be a dear and go get them?"

Baby squealed with excitement and ran out of the house.

**XxXxXx**

When the 'guests' arrived they looked very worried as to what was going on. There were five of them, three girls and two guys. They went by the names of Miley, Jessica, Susanne, Ricky and Shane.

It was fairly obvious that Shane and Miley were dating for their constant kissing and the fact that they always seemed to be holding hands.

"Mama," Baby called as she lead them through the door. "These guys gave me a ride home but they got two flat tires not too far back, you think we can help them out?"

"Why I don't see why not," Mama replied cheerily "and they're just in time for dinner, how 'bout that!"

"Oh you don't have to go to the trouble, really, we'll be fine," Jessica said timidly.

* * *

><p>Jessica was the only redhead in the group. Her red locks were long and curly, she wore a tight, blue tank top, black jeans and a pair of flats with butterflies up the side of them.<p>

She was a pretty girl who had no need to wear make-up and the only jewellery she had was a silver nose stud.

* * *

><p>Miley and Susanne were not so pretty.<p>

Miley was a bleach blonde with a fake tan and make-up that looked like she had had to apply it with a shovel. She wore hot-pants, a boob-tube and had a pair or supposed alligator skin, high heeled boots.

Susanne on the other hand was very plain and not much to look at. She had short, dirty

blonde hair, horn-rimmed glasses and very pouty lips. She wore a plain white summer dress and white sandals.

* * *

><p>Shane and Ricky were nothing much to look at either.<p>

Shane was your stereotypical, sports obsessed jock, with short, brown hair and baby blue eyes. And Ricky was your everyday, run of the mill, teen-aged guy. He also had brown hair but instead of baby blue eyes, his were a cold grey.

They were probably brothers.

"Oh now, I insist that you stay, I'll just get my son to fix your ride for you. It'll be ready for you tomorrow." Mama said, with the same cheery tone. "Rufus! Be a dear and go work on these nice people's ride will you!"

Rufus walked out of the house grudgingly, yet again grumbling about the fact that it was always him who had to sort stuff out.

"Now, you guys make yourselves comfortable and I'll finish off dinner," Mama said while gesturing to the seats at the table.

The group of five sat down timidly, obviously not comfortable with the arrangements.

Miley quietly complained to Shane about how dirty and disgusting the house was. All the while

* * *

><p>Delilah was standing in the corner of the kitchen, silently making individual plans on howshe would kill the group of five when she got the chance. And, most of all, thinking about how it had felt to have Otis kiss her. To have his hand on her breast. To have him whisper in her ear and to see the look of lust in his eyes when he made the frets and cut her with the knife.<p> 


	3. Torturing the Whore

For dinner Mama had just made meat, which she claimed to me pork. The five guests had seemed to of calmed down after eating, they were probably trying to determine if the Firefly's were trying to poison them or not.

Delilah stayed quiet through out, even though she kept a constant, watchful eye Jessica, having already decided that it was her she wanted to kill. Shane too, if she got the chance.

Baby chatted away, getting increasingly excited the evens that were waiting to come. The guests probably though she just meant the show.

Otis was occasionally giving Delilah a death glare and Rufus was still 'fixing the ride'.

* * *

><p>Not two seconds after everyone had finished eating the 'pork' Baby dashed into the lounge<p>

"It's show time!" Mama said proudly as she left the table, hurrying the five into the lounge after Baby.

The shows main entertainment was Baby, lip-syncing a song while dancing like a whore. She slowly got closer and closer to Shane until, much to the dislike of Miley, she sat on him and nearly gave him a small lap dance.

"You get off him you whore!" Miley yelled, eventually getting pissed off with Baby's show.

"Miley, leave it!" Susanne chirped in.

"No! You get off him right now you dirty slut!" Miley yelled again, shoving Baby off of Shane and onto the floor.

Delilah when straight over to Baby, not to see if she was alright, no, that part was just acting. She went over to give Baby a look that just screamed.

I've been waiting for some one to act up all evening.

"I think you guys have just out stayed your welcome," Mama said menacingly.

Miley the resorted to yelling at both Mama and Baby while Shane and Susanne were trying to get her to shut up.

* * *

><p>In all of this both Ricky and Jessica had slipped away, Delilah was just about to follow them before she saw that Rufus was standing in the doorway for what could have been ages.<p>

"Urm can you let us go? We're sorry about are friend but we really need to be heading off," Jessica said pleadingly.

"Your truck ain't fucking fixed yet," Rufus said in a monotone voice

"Can you just please sort it out now so we can go?"

"Nope, to dark out side to work,"

"We'll sort it then, just please let us out!"

"That weren't part of the deal,"

Ricky cut in.

"Oh for fucks sakes! Just let us out of the fucking house already!"

The shouting in the lounge suddenly stopped leaving an eerie silence in it's wake.

There was a loud, sickening thud, then both Ricky and Jessica collapsed to the floor.

Baby had hit then both round the head with a heavy frying pan.

* * *

><p>Delilah walked over to Rufus and Baby.<p>

"So, that's how you deal with your 'guests' then," she gave a slight smile.

"Yep, and now the fun begins" Baby laughed to her self.

Delilah grabbed Jessica by the ankles, ready to drag her down into the basement.

"I want this one," she half asked, half stated with malice in her eyes.

"Sure you can have her, as long as you help get the others into the basement," Rufus said while throwing Ricky over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The basement was dark and cold. There were blood splatters across the walls and rotting corpses scattered round the corners. The whole place reached to putrid meat.<p>

Four of the five 'guests' were locked in cages that were hanging from the ceiling. The fifth one, Jessica, was strapped to a board in the middle of the room.

Delilah stood in front of her, just waiting for her victim to wake up.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open and she began to scream.

"Where the fuck am I! What are you going to do to me!" Delilah slapped her round the face.

"Shut up whore!" she spat, her Australian accent thick with loathing.

"Why are you doing this you fucking psycho! Let me go! Let me go!"

"I said shut it!" Delilah slapped her again.

Jessica gave out a terrified whimper.

"Do you know why I chose you? Do you know why you're the first to be killed?" Jessica shook her head silently.

"Do you recognise this?" Delilah hissed as lifted up the head of her ex.

"What is that! Who is that!"

"Oh so you don't recognise your own boyfriend? How fucking sad,"

"Taylor! You're the one who killed him! You fucking bitch! I fucking loved him and you took him away from me!" Jessica started sobbing.

"You loved him? _You_ loved him! HA! You're the little slut who took him away from me! That broke my fucking heart! But you know what? You messed with the wrong girl. You NEVER mess with a killer OK!" Delilah screamed with pure loathing.

"Oh... I thought I recognised you Delilah. You always were a freak! No wonder he chose me over you! HAHAHAHA!" Jessica started laughing hysterically between her sobs.

"SHUT UP!" Delilah screamed again before punching the other girl in the gut. "I'm going the kill you. I'm going to kill you and it will feel so FUCKING great! But don't worry, I wont deform you_ to_ much," She yelled again before pulling her knife out of the back of her corset, reopening the cut on her back.

* * *

><p>She slowly brought the knife down to Jessica's face then pointed the tip of the blade at her left cheek.<p>

Delilah slowly and carefully cut out of chunk of the others cheek in the shape of a heart.

Jessica screamed in agony, the blood from her wound gushed down her neck.

She then moved to the right cheek, cutting a perfect replica of the first heart on the other side.

Jessica's screams grew even louder.

Delilah the cut to fine slits from the side of each of the hearts to the corners of Jessica's mouth.

Her chin and neck were now covered in crimson red.

Delilah put the palms of her hands flat against Jessica's temples so her thumbs hovered over the other girls eyes.

"Shhhhh now, it wont hurt for much longer," she soothed before plunging her thumbs into Jessica's eye sockets making her scream louder then she had done before.

Delilah moved her thumbs round in the eye sockets, slowly gouging out Jessica's pretty hazel brown eyes.

She pulled out holding the two crushed eye balls in her palms.

Blood streaked from Jessica's eyes now as well, covering her, once pretty, face.

"Please stop this! It hurts! I'm sorry De', just please stop!" she begged desperately.

Delilah slapped her round the face again, making the cuts sting.

Jessica wailed.

* * *

><p>Delilah carefully, so not to slice the skin, cut open the tank top and jeans, Leaving Jessica the just her panties.<p>

"Wow, no bra. I can hardly say that I'm surprised, you always were a such a ho,"

Jessica wanted to protest but decided against it, still feeling the sting for the last slap that she had received.

Delilah knelt down so her face was at the same level as the other girls hand.

She held the tip of the blade a fraction of a centimetre away from Jessica's middle finger. She took a deep breath in before plunging the knife is, making Jessica screech in pain.

* * *

><p>It had taken at least and hour of patience and artist-like precision but Delilah had done it, she had carved a perfect, henna tattoo style, pattern starting at the middle finger of Jessica's left hand and going up her arm, across her shoulders and collar bone. There was thick crimson blood all over her chest and arm, and her wails just grew louder with every slice the knife made.<p>

Delilah had then and there decided that this was the most fun that she had had in months but she knew she wasn't anywhere close to finishing yet.

She slowly continued the pattern so it curled round the back of Jessica's right shoulder, down her side and made a finish by curling it round her belly button.

Jessica's voice had gone horse from her continuous screaming. She still quietly begged Delilah to stop and let her go. Wishing the torture to end.

"You can't scream any more, can you?" Delilah asked cynically, "such a shame. I guess I'll just have to guess how you feel about this then,"

She cut a ring around Jessica's right arm, making her whimper, she then cut four long slits going down to the hand.

'This is going to be fun,' she thought to herself evilly.

* * *

><p>Delilah grabbed a meaty chunk of skin from the ring where she had cutting. Then, before the other girl could even register what was happening, she yanked the chunk downwards, pulling the skin of her arm. She continued skinning until all that was left of the arm was a think bit of muscle and bone left.<p>

Jessica had stopped screaming, she had passed out from blood loss.

Delilah decided that it was probably time to finish up now. She moved to her victims right leg, carefully carving word all the way down. The words included things like hateful hag, bitch and diseased rat there were also lines from several songs.

The left leg was skinned for the meat which was dumped in a large pile one the floor. That just left the chest.

Again, it was skinned. The meat just adding to the pile.

Delilah then snapped each individual rib clean off the leave the lungs and heart exposed. She grabbed the heart carefully, so not to damage it, she poked it with the tip of her knife before carving the in the word 'slut'.

Jessica had a sudden spasm, then she fell completely limp. If she hadn't already died from blood loss, she was defiantly dead now.

* * *

><p>Delilah stepped back to admire her handy work for a moment, she then pulled a camera phone out of her cleavage to take a photo. It was sick, but it was also a memorabilia for every murder she committed.<p>

She was also now covered in Jessica's blood, which was quickly drying, she turned round to leave, only to see that the whole Firefly family had been watching her through out.

* * *

><p>AN: I remember writing this! Ahhh I had quite a bit of fun with it. Now, this (like the first and second chapters) is quite old so forgive me if I suck at grammar!


	4. Shopping Trip!

Delilah had to blink a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was correct. Yes, she was definitely right. The Firefly's had been watching the whole time.

Delilah was surprised. Not by the fact that they had been watching her, no, more by the fact that she hadn't _noticed_ that they had been watching her.

"So..." she said while sliding the knife into the back of her corset, "like what you see?"

Baby ran over to get closer look at the body.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She said, admiring the patten along Jessica's arm.

"It's nothing really, had practise I suppose,"

"Well Delilah, you're obviously good with a knife." Mama said.

"Again, must be practise..."

Otis huffed and walked away, grumbling to himself about being forced to watch something so boring.

Delilah inwardly smiled to herself, thinking now that they had seen her kill they may be accepting of her. Then realising that she, and the only clothes that she owned were covered in blood. Not good if she wanted to go anywhere.

"Urm, can I just go... you know, take a shower. The sluts blood is starting to reek of pig."

"Why of course darlin'," Delilah hurried out of the basement and upstairs as quick as she could.

* * *

><p>The moment Otis heard the water gush out of the shower he decided that Delilah was a wuss who could stand being dirty.<p>

"How pathetic," her murmured to himself. Then and idea popped into his head. The phone, the one she had used to take the photo of her victim with, would probably be with her clothes in the bathroom.

He wanted to see how brutal this girl really was and whether or not she had just been putting on a show for the Firefly's.

Otis slipped out of him room and into the bathroom silently. Lucky for him the shower curtain was pulled across. His target, the phone, had been rested just on top of Delilah's corset, skirt and... black, lace panties, he grabbed the phone, unlocked it and then raided through it's contents.

There was no surprise that it's only contents were photo's of mutilated corpses, dozens of them. Otis scrolled through, noticing that she must of used a lot of different torture techniques to pull some them off. Mainly there were no missing parts, sometimes there would be several missing limbs and even fewer times there would be no obvious body at all. Just a splattered mess with a head or skull there somewhere.

* * *

><p>Then he came across a photo that stood out from the rest. There was a naked, male body, laying on it's back with it's arms and legs arranged in the shape of a cross. The genitals had been hacked off and so had the hands. Carved into the males chest were the words, 'I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME,' the henna-tattoo style patterns across the arms and the legs. They were probably Delilah's trade mark or something as they were quite often on the body somewhere. It wasn't the words an the patterns that were odd, it was the fact that the head was missing.<p>

All the other pictured had a head or skull there somewhere, even the ones which were just a splattered mess, but person had had their head messily hacked off.

It had to be Delilah's ex, no doubt about it.

Otis quickly put the phone back down and slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind, him, silently.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXx<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been couple of hours since Jessica was murdered and the others were yet to be disposed of.<p>

"Mama! You seen Delilah?" Baby asked curiously.

"Urm, no darlin', why?"

"I've not seen her since-" Baby paused, seeing a note stuck to a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Oooooh what's this?" she skipped over to it to see what it read.

The writing was very scribbled but still readable.

_._

_._

_._

_Yo Firefly's,_

_Just gone out to get some clothes and shit,_

_No great to act inconspicuous when coved _

_in blood, I guess._

_Oh and by the way, can you tell Otis I know it _

_was him who raided through the photo's on my phone?_

_Thanks,_

_~Delilah x_

* * *

><p>Baby giggled now knowing she possibly had something to bug Otis with. She ran upstairs and burst into his room.<p>

"Ooooooh Oooootis!" She called.

"Whaddo yah fucking want Baby?"

"You've been looking through Delilah's phone haven't you?" she smiled slyly.

"And what if I had?"

"I don't think she's too happy about it, she's got alotta stuff on there," Baby giggled, knowing this wouldn't scare Otis, but, it would probably piss him off eventually.

"And why should I give a shit about that?"

"Well she is pretty tough..."

* * *

><p>Now, Baby wasn't one to outwardly praise people, she just knew this would annoy Otis. This didn't mean that she thought bad of Delilah, no, she had some form of respect for her, knowing that Delilah could kill her easily if she wanted to. Delilah had the same kind of respect for Baby, even though she would never admit that she could kill her if she wanted.<p>

"Like fuck! That bitch it pathetic! To fucking scared to get her hand fucking dirty. Little shit!" Otis spat, he was defiantly getting annoyed now.

"To fucking prissy to leave that blood on her for even a second! Little shit faced whore!" he ranted on continuously, Baby had to suppress a laugh.

"Aww, if you hate her so much then why do you keep staring at her?"

"What the fucking would give you that idea!" he hissed.

"I know you've been starin'! You've been doin' it since she got 'er!"

Otis didn't reply.

"Oh! I get it! You like her don't cha Otis!" Baby giggled.

"Baby get the fuck outta my room now!" he suddenly yelled while shoving her outside, slamming the door in her face.

"You just wait 'till I tell her!" Baby gigged and skipped away.

* * *

><p>Delilah waited on the roadside for about an hour. There were barely any vehicles going by,<p>

let alone one that would be willing to give her lift. Then she saw it, an old slightly battered RV. She put her arm out to try and get it to stop. Lucky for her it did.

There was a young couple sat in the front of the RV, the guy got out of his seat and open the door, his girlfriend looked slightly worried.

"Hey, are you ok? You look a bit frightened," the man asked, Delilah put on her best 'some one had just assaulted me and I need help' face and began to speak.

"Um, yeah. A group of people just hijacked my car whilst I was pulled over! I don't know what to do!" she cried in a 'woe is me' voice.

"Oh that's terrible!" The girl piped up, "We'll take you to the police, come one love, get in, we'll give you a lift into the town,"

"Thank you," Delilah said gratefully before getting in the RV, "I don't mean to be of trouble, I just don't know what else to do!"

"Oh don't worry love, it's fine!"

Delilah sat at a small table in the 'kitchen' area as the RV made a slow, U-turn to head back towards the town.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long after she had gotten into the RV that Delilah was getting bored with the slow pace. She had a plan the hijack the vehicle and kill it's owners. Even though they were perfectly nice people Delilah had decided to kill the for simple reasons that they had seen her face and that they though she was going to the police when all she was going to do was have a shopping trip. Quick as a flash Delilah had grabbed the woman round the neck, had pointed the knife at her stomach and was yelling instructions to the man.<p>

"Pull this thing over NOW unless you want your pretty little girlfriends guts all over the place!" she yelled.

"What are you-" the man started but then she cut in again.

"NOW!" he pulled over as fast as he could.

"I've done as you said now will you let her go?" he pleaded desperately.

"Take off you clothes," Delilah replied, bluntly.

"What do you-"

"Take off you clothes or I kill her," the man stripped slowly but before he could ask her his girlfriend back she barked another order at him.

"Now get in the toilet and lock yourself in until I tell you to unlock the door," the man complied, not wanting to risk his, or his girlfriends, life. The second Delilah heard the lock on the door click shut she realised the girl.

"Now, don't you DARE make a noise or try to escape or I kill both your lover, understand?" she hissed. The terrified girl nodded.

"Good, now I want you to strip as well, then don't move until I tell you to," the girl nodded again and stripped much quicker then her boyfriend. Delilah grabbed the girl by the hair, dragged to her the toilet and started banging on the door.

"Unlock it now, I have a friend for you," she yelled to the man, he unlocked the door and opened it slowly, the moment he did so she through the girl in with him.

"Now, lock yourselves in there and don't come out until I say you can. I want you to stay completely still, don't even make a sound, because if I find out that you broke my rules I'll gut you both like fish!"

The frightened couple nodded their head before the girl closed and locked the door. Delilah then went and sorted through the clothes, trying to fin something other to wear then her corset and skirt due to the blood stains.

* * *

><p>When she had decided what she wanted to wear and had changed clothes, she sat in the drivers seat of the RV and headed off the the town at a considerably faster speed then before. She wanted to make this trip as fast as possible since she hated shopping at the best of times. Also it didn't help that she had to hostages in the RV with her who could, at any moment when the vehicle wasn't moving, get the bright idea to make a brake for it. Delilah was faced with another problem as well, what if the couple knew a lot of people from where they had gone and said people recognised the RV <em>and<em> that it now had a different driver?

She really had no choice but to hide the RV a couple of miles away from the town and walk the rest of the way, that would prove to be annoying if the couple did get any bright idea's. Oh well. This just meant that she may have to kill them both sooner then she had planned.

* * *

><p>Delilah realised that she was close to the town now, she saw an empty looking road which seemed to lead to no where and parked the RV there. She slowly got up, walked over to the toilet and started hammering on the door.<p>

"Oh my little love-birds! Can you let me in for a moment?" She said with a sickeningly sweet tone. She waited patiently, with her hands behind her back, for the door to unlock and open.

"Well, I'm very sad to say this, but our little journey together has to come to an end soon!" Delilah had buttoned up the coat in preparation for her next act.

"And I'm also very sad to say that I'm going to be the only one leaving this RV," she moved her hands from behind her back, reviling that she was clutching her knife.

The girl screamed loudly and tried to push past Delilah to escape. Delilah stabbed the girl in

the arm and pushed her back into the toilet.

"Now, little love-birds. You wouldn't want me to hurt you no would you?" the man shook his head quickly.

"Don't fucking move then!" she screamed at them, "but, you know what? I don't care if you don't want me to hurt you! You're both going to die anyway!" Delilah started laughing crazily before stabbing the couple again and again and again. Eventually they both stopped screaming and trying to escape. Probably because all that were left of then were the heads and a bloody pulp from where their bodies use to be.

* * *

><p>Delilah calmly went into the kitchen to wash her hands and face and the she rid her self of the now stained coat. Before she left she grabbed her camera phone off of the floor to take a photo of her victims, she then grabbed her credit card and the RV keys, left and the locked the door behind her.<p>

She grinned to her self evilly. This had to be the most fun she had had on a shopping trip in a long time.


	5. Burning Vans and Weird Pie Things

Delilah returned to the RV after a couple of hours with several bags of clothes, underwear, a couple of new knives, a few books, seven lighters, food related things and a couple of pairs of platform heels. Over all she decided that her shopping trip had been a success.

She flung the RV door open and slowly stepped inside. The two bodies were still in the toilet and there was now a pool of blood spreading across the floor.

She picked up her stained clothes off of the floor and stuffed them in the bag with the books, shoes and lighters, not wanting them to get any more stained then they already were. She then dumped the bags on the table before slumping into the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>Delilah now just wanted to get back to the Firefly house as soon as she could, seeing as she never liked going out much. Unfortunately for her the road back was long. It was also starting to get dark which wouldn't help at all, Delilah sighed to her self loudly as she sped down the road.<p>

"This is starting to get dull quickly. Isn't it, love-birds?" She called out the the corpses in the toilet. Of course they didn't answer but she acted like they did.

"I know, it sucks completely! Oh well, not really much we can do about it is there?" She suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ah that's brilliant! Wait till I tell Baby later! She gonna just love it I tell yah!" Delilah's laugh died off slowly and left the RV in utter silence.

* * *

><p>Suddenly something ran across the road. It cause Delilah that swerve the RV to a side so quickly that she nearly crashed.<p>

"What the fuck was that! Shit! I can't believe that just happened! Fucking hell!" She continued to curse for several minutes before setting off again. The thing that had ran across the road hadn't really shaken her up but it had annoyed the hell out of her. She continues to speed down the road, passing Captain Spaulding's place as she did so. That proved to her that she was nearly back. Nearly time to crash the RV and dispose of the bodies.

"Hey, love-birds. Hehe sorry about my little out burst a couple of minutes ago. Must of scared you." Delilah stayed quite for a few minutes as if listening to someone talking.

"Yeah, I know. But if you two weren't so FUCKING UNGRATFUL then it wouldn't be a problem!" She suddenly started laughing manically.

"AHAHAHA! YOU TWO GOT OFF LUCKY! AHAHAHA! I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU ALIVE AND THEN BURNED YOU TO DEATH!" She laughed even more before swerving the car to a side.

Crashing it into a group of trees.

* * *

><p>Delilah slowly got out of the drivers seat and walked over the her bags and the man's,<p>

stained coat. She bent down and started to mop up the blood with it and the man's other clothes. She grabbed her bags and walked out, slamming the RV door behind her.

There was a large can of petrol on the back of the RV, Delilah grabbed it and started splashing it on the vehicle, eventually making a long trail of it on the ground.

She grabbed a lighter from out of one of the bags and flicked it.

The RV went up in flames of amber and gold.

* * *

><p>Delilah was just about to leave before she remembered something that was very important to her. She needed to take a photo of the burning RV, as, to her it was how the couple came the their final ends.<p>

She pulled her phone out of her cleavage, snapped a picture of the wreckage and then strolled away like nothing had ever happened.

**XxXxXx**

Baby leaned over Otis's should, still pestering him about Delilah's phone.

"You like her don't cha! That's why you looked through her phone ain't it!" She started giggling, seeing that Otis would get annoyed by this very quickly.

"Shut the fuck up Baby," he hissed.

"Aww, you're just grumpy because you know I'm right!" She giggled again.

* * *

><p>Before Otis could think of a retaliation Delilah burst through the door.<p>

"Hello! I return! Doubt anyone missed me!" she called before dumping the food bag on the kitchen table.

Otis stared at Delilah for a moment before turning round and pretending she wasn't there, Baby giggled and ran over to her.

"Nice whore dress! It looks good one you!" she laughed, half insulting-half complementing her.

Delilah had a look at herself, realising she was still wearing the dead woman's dress. It was a light blue colour and only came down a bit below her thighs. It was also silky and had lace trimming. It made her look like some kind of showgirl.

"Yeah, got it off this nice woman I met. Hijacked her and her boyfriends RV, killed them and then set it on fire once I was done with it." She laughed lightly.

"What's in the bag on the table?" Baby asked.

"Oh, did some food shopping too. Though you guys could do with some more stuff to cook with. Speaking of which, have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope!"

"OK..." Delilah left the conversation there and hurried upstairs to dump the other bags.

* * *

><p>Mama sat in her room absent-mindedly curling her hair when Delilah poked her head round<p>

the door.

"Mama? Can I cook tonight?" She asked politely.

"Why, sure you can darlin'."

"Thanks!" Delilah said happily and dashed downstairs and into the kitchen.

**XxXxXx**

The smell of cooking meat filled the house. Delilah had found the meat in the fridge and knew full well that it had belonged to Jessica. She would be glad to be fully rid of her.

The strips of flesh and muscle sizzled in pans on the hob, there was also a Yorkshire pudding that Delilah had laced with vodka cooking in the oven. She had decided long ago that the alcohol gave it a nice after taste.

She was currently chopping vegetables into fine pieces with one of her knives, carefully making sure she didn't slice off one of her fingers even though the blood _would_ make a nice touch.

* * *

><p>The timer on the oven started to beep, Delilah opened it and, without hesitation, pulled out the massive Yorkshire pudding. She then proceeded to place it on the table and turned off the hob.<p>

The meat stopped sizzling a few seconds after.

She quickly finished chopping the vegetables and then poured the all into the Yorkshire pudding She grabbed the bottle of vodka off the the side and poured it's content into a glass before slitting her wrist and mixing in her own blood. It hurt but she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Delilah licked the remaining blood off of her wrist when she had decided that she had used enough. She then proceeded the pour the mix into the Yorkshire pudding along with the vegetables.<p>

The last thing she needed was the meat. She placed the strips on top carefully so it looked perfect before she put it back in the oven to cook.

Now she just had to wait until it had finished cooking. Delilah didn't like waiting so she occupied herself with deciding to make a half-hearted attempt to clean up.

She gave up quickly and just through everything into a sink. Delilah had more important things t do anyway, like decide which dessert for the family to have for dessert.

* * *

><p>The weird pie-like thing took less time to cook then Delilah had expected. Thankfully she didn't have to shout anyone down as the moment Baby saw the cake she started dragging people downstairs. The Firefly's were all sitting at the table a couple of minutes before the pie thing had finished cooking so all Delilah had to do now was dish up and hope that no one would ask her if she had poisoned it.<p>

"What did you fucking do, whore? Poison it?" Otis asked the moment Delilah pulled the pie thing out of the oven. Well, so much for wishful thinking.

"Why the fuck would I do something like that? I'm eating it too!" she scoffed whilst dishing up. Otis glared but didn't reply. Delilah sat down and started to shovel food into her face.

"What's in the middle?" Baby asked curiously.

"Vegetables mixed with vodka and blood, I find they go quite well together,"

"Cool!" She said before putting more in her mouth. Delilah found it quite nice that nobody thought it was weird that she used blood in her cooking. But, then again, they were all cannibalistic psychopaths.

The pie thing when down like a treat. So did the dessert, to bad that Delilah hadn't made it.

The dessert was just a shop bought chocolate fudge cake. Oh well, it was still nice.

* * *

><p>Delilah stayed silent for most of the meal, not wanting to say something she shouldn't when she was finally feeling that the Firefly's weren't still plotting to kill her whilst she slept.<p>

For some reason she felt she could be sure that that probably wouldn't happen despite how much she believed it would. Delilah was good at reading people as well and no one seemed to of been thinking about how to kill her... apart from Otis, who still hated her and wanted her dead.


	6. An Old Friend

It had been nearly three weeks since Delilah had first got to the Firefly home and was finally starting to feel accepted. She had gotten off the an obvious bad start by threatening to kill Baby. Since then, with her and Baby actually becoming friends, she had found herself with a part to play in many things. One of then, which she found very fun, was to cook some very... interesting things, especially when they had 'guests'.

* * *

><p>The minute Delilah heard Baby run downstairs excitedly she knew they were going to have guests soon. She blew the severed head of her ex-boyfriend a kiss before vanishing downstairs herself.<p>

Delilah was wearing a super tight, red and black Basque that had black lace and ribbons round the top and bottom. She was also wearing a short, burlesque style black skirt, fishnet tights and red and black platform heels. She liked to make sure that everything when together perfectly.

She also hadn't got her hair tied back for the first time in months.

The whole outfit made her look like the kind of dancers you find at those gothic strip clubs but she didn't care, it suited her.

* * *

><p>She quickly ran into the kitchen to decide what to cook. There was a lot of meat, none left from Jessica but plenty from her friends. There was also liver, kidneys and a couple of lungs. All of which had belonged to Susanne, one of Jessica's friends. Susanne had been chosen to 'donate' her organs since all the others were smokers or heavy drinkers.<p>

Delilah grabbed the liver out of the fridge and chucked it on the chopping board ready to be sliced into fine pieces. She liked cooking, it made it all the better if she got to kill her ingredients herself.

* * *

><p>Baby waited at the roadside. She knew there wouldn't be any cars going by, apart from the one she was waiting for. Sooner or later it came and, just as Captain Spaulding had said, there were two guys sat in the front who were probably the same age as Delilah. One of them had brown hair and crystal blue eyes, the other was blonde, his eyes were also blue, but a lot darker then his friend's.<p>

"Hey," the brown hair guy said in a cheery tone, "you lost?" Baby grinned.

"Naw, I'm not lost, I just need a ride back home!"

"Well, how far is it? If it's too far away then I'm sorry but no, we're on a tight schedule," the blonde one said abruptly and professionally.

"It's just down that road there, near the Doctor Satan tree! You ever heard of that? The Doctor Satan tree?"

"Urm, yeah. That's where we're headed," the brown haired one said with a slight edge f nervousness to his cheerful tone.

"Great! I'll show you the way," Baby grinned even more and climbed into one of the back seats of the car.

* * *

><p>The drive wouldn't of been that long if the tires hadn't of burst. But it didn't matter, as of course, that had been planned by the Firefly's.<p>

"Shit!" The brown haired guy said whilst sliding out of the car.

"Aw nuts! Looks like we're gonna have to walk the rest of the way back," Baby said whilst sliding out of the car herself.

"We are not walking," the blonde guy protested.

"Don't worry blondy! My brothers gotta tow-truck! We'll just walk back an' I'll get him to fix it up for you!" Baby grabbed both of the guys by the wrists before dragging them in the direction of her home.

* * *

><p>When Baby and the two guys walked into the Firefly home they were greeted by the smell of cooking food. Delilah was busy preparing dinner and didn't realise that they had walked in until Baby spoke up.<p>

"Hi Delilah!"

"Welcome back," she said sarcastically, refusing to look up from what she was doing.

"You stay here I'll go get RJ," Baby then said to the two guys before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

><p>Delilah when on as if no one was there. She had seen the two guys when they had walked in, had recognised the brown haired one and decided that he wasn't going to see her face no matter what.<p>

"Hey, I'm Matt and this is Luke," the brown haired guy said whilst gesturing to his friend.

"Great," Delilah said, moving to the fridge. She was now sure that she knew Matt, thank god he didn't recognise her.

"Urm, sorry if we're inconveniencing you at all..."

"Nope, it's fine. Mama likes having guest over anyways," Matt stayed silent for a few minutes, he knew that Delilah wasn't from the area originally. Her Australian accent was two strong. It reminded him of an old friend he had as a kid.

"So... what cha cookin'?"

"Food,"

"Yeah, but what kinda food?"

"Edible food," Matt sighed. It was obvious that Delilah wasn't going to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Luke was being unusually quiet. Normally he would be complaining about anything and everything or he would be saying random 'did you know' facts that would generally impress most people.<p>

Then Matt realised what could have been so interesting, Luke was staring at Delilah, well mainly Delilah's ass, or her boobs if she turned round enough.

"It's rude to stare, Luke," she said in a slightly seductive voice. Luke snapped out of his trance and apologised quickly. Matt thought that this was weird. Luke had never apologised for staring at a girls ass, also Delilah had been able to tell he was staring even though the only time she ever could of seen was when she went to the fridge.

* * *

><p>Baby thundered downstairs with Mama in tow.<p>

"RJ's left to go fix your car," she said whilst giggling.

"So these are the two you said about then Baby?" Mama was being overly friendly, like she was to all the guests.

"Ah-ha!"

"Well then dears, RJ is going to be a while. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We don't want to be of trouble," Luke still sounded apologetic.

"Oh, no worries. Delilah's nearly finished cookin' anyways," Mama smiled.

"Well, OK then. If you're sure."

**XxXxXx**

Since it was Halloween everyone had to wear masks at dinner. Delilah was quite glad about this seeing as she really didn't want Matt to see her face.

"Are you kiddies sure you want to go see the Dr. Satan tree?" Otis asked mockingly.

"Well that is what we came for!" Matt kept insisting that they did, he seemed to be completely oblivious that Otis had been mocking their curiosity.

"Are you really sure?" Delilah said before Otis could.

"Yeh, of course,"

"So you want to go see the tree-" Otis continued mockingly

"-Even if it's not what you expected-" Delilah cut in, trying to annoy Otis. It would also annoy Matt and Luke since neither of them would get a word in.

"-And you want us to show you-"

"At any cost-"

"Yes, as Matt said for the fifteenth time, it's why we came this way in the first place!" Luke suddenly burst in.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice. But, before we take you there-" Otis said with a smirk on his face.

"-Care for some dessert?" Delilah cut in. She was holding a large knife in on hand and a slice of cake in the other.

* * *

><p>Matt ate his cake slowly where as Luke was wolfing his down. Delilah inwardly grinned, as well as the icing sugar on the top of each slice, she had sprinkled it with a powdered sleeping drug. The dosage was just enough to knock some one out cold for a couple of hours. It wouldn't be long until the drugs affects started to kick in. Matt and Luke would start to feel drowsy after finishing the cake, when they would try to stand up they would feel light headed and dizzy. Quickly after this they would collapse and the drugs job would be done.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke dropped first. That then gave Matt about a minute of 'what the hell is going on' before he collapsed as well. The job had been done. Delilah got up and when upstairs.<p>

"I want to make sure that they look pretty before they get to meet the Doctor," she muttered as she went.

**XxXxXx**

When Matt woke up he had no clue about what was going on. He was pretty sure that he was laying on the floor, he could also hear yelling a few feet away from him. It was Luke. He was being forced into a coffin shaped box, his face was covered in blood from two, intricate patterns cut along his face, jaw, neck and shoulder, he was also wearing a bunny suit. Baby saw that Matt had woken up and yanked him off the floor.

"Hey the other rabbit's awake!" She giggled manically.

Delilah walked over, holding a knife half hidden so that Matt couldn't see it.

"Let me do it! Let me do it! I wanna fuck him up a bit!" Baby squealed excitedly as Delilah then passed her the knife. Baby started to cut random patterns into Matt's face as he screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>She finished up quickly and licked the blood off of the knife. The patterns weren't as professional or neat as Delilah's but then again she had had more practise.<p>

Speaking of Delilah, she decided she wanted to toy with him for a while. Hurt him emotionally instead of physically

"Hello, nice to see that you're finally awake," she said sweetly, giving the slightest hit of a smile.

"What're you going to do to us?" Matt was definitely terrified.

"Nothing, don't worry. You'll like the Doctor anyway," her voice now when venomous.

* * *

><p>Delilah leaned forward, her mask falling off of her face. She cursed under her breath, she had really been hoping that, that wouldn't happen.<p>

"C-Cookie!" he spluttered, "Cookie! It's you! Oh my god I thought that you had died! Please, god! You have to help me! T-these people are psychopaths!" Delilah glared, he had recognised her straight away. This was not her plan.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she snapped coldly.

"How can you not know! We were best friends! When we were younger we used to play together all the time at that foster home. You always used to do all the cooking for every one since we all preferred what you made to the hired cook, you would always bake cakes and cookies on the weekends! We all ways said that you made the best cookies in the world, and believe me I've never tasted better! That's also why we called you Cookie remember? You refused to tell anyone your real name so that's what we knew you as. I was the only one you would play with since you said 'all the other kids were dumb and not worth your time'! I can remember that we used to make plans that when we were older we would buy a big house near the country and you could have your own restaurant that everyone would go to for miles around." Matt when quiet for a moment, "when I got adopted I promised you that I would ring you any time that I could. I would ring, send letters and cards, ask if I could see you, do anything that I could just to talk to you again... Then, one day a cop knocked on out door. He said that he wanted to talk to me, he said that the foster home had been burned down and that every one had died. I know it sounds pathetic, but I cried for hours. I never have been able to get over it either. Please remember!" Delilah gave Matt another glare.

"Cookie died the day you left," she spat, "hey, I'm finished with the rabbit. Send him away," Rufus walked over and started to drag Matt towards the coffin box where Luke lay inside.

"Cookie! No! Cookie, please! Help me!" he begged before he was thrown into the box.

* * *

><p>The lid closed the two boys inside and they were slowly lowered down into the murky depths below. All the while Matt screamed from Delilah, or Cookie as he knew her.<p>

"COOKIE! COOKIE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" She had decided that she had had enough and started to walk away. She could still hear Matt's screams.

Baby ran over to her.

"So! Who was he?" She asked, obviously referring to Matt.

"An old friend, just an old friend. But he doesn't know me, the me he knew, Cookie as he called her, died a long time ago," she muttered wiping a single tear from her eye.

**A/N: I though I needed to give Delilah a bit more of a back story so I through in poor little Matt ^^ This was quite fun to write and was meant to be a bit more emotional, also the whole 'Delilah crying' bit was to show that she is still somewhat human and does have emotions in that messed up head of her's some where ^^ Rate, Review and Enjoy ^^**


	7. Finally Lost It

When they got back inside, Mama opened up several bottles of alcohol. Delilah smiled, she's not had a drink in a while. Also she wanted to see if she could drink enough to forget about Matt.  
>Straight away she down several bottles of unnamed drinks.<br>Her and Baby started to giggled madly about who knows what. Now, Delilah wasn't drunk, not at all, she was just a bit tipsy, but even when she was tipsy her moods were unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Otis glared, finding Delilah even more annoying then usual in her current state. He didn't<br>know what the two girls were talking about and, to be honest, he really didn't care. Occasionally Baby would turn round and wink at him, probably to annoy him with it.  
>"What's eatin' you?" Rufus suddenly appeared by next to Otis.<br>"That whore's pissin' me off,"  
>"Seriously? When she's in the right mood her and Baby are freakishly similar and you don't have a problem with Baby,"<br>"She's a fucking freak at the best of times! Fucking little slut!" Otis hissed  
>"Well if you say so," Rufus sighed.<br>Otis then decided that he had had enough of hearing 'the whore' laugh and vanished upstairs. Delilah saw him leave, excused herself and silently followed him.

* * *

><p>Otis sat in his room thinking about god knows what. Delilah quickly, quietly walked in,<br>luckily Otis's back was to the door. She slipped her arms round his neck.  
>"Why hello there," she whispered seductively in his ear, "fancy seeing you here,"<br>"What the fuck are you doing?" he spat whilst turning round forcing Delilah to let go of him.  
>"I just though you would like to have some fun is all," she winked, not seeing the look of annoyance on the albino's face.<br>"Get the fuck out of my room you little piece of shit!"  
>"Well excuse you,"<br>"Why the fuck are you even here?"  
>"Well, since you seem to call me a whore I though I may as well act the part. Anyways you seemed to like the idea of it before, or was that just because you thought you could kill me?" Otis growled.<br>"Get out,"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"I fucking said get out!"  
>"Oh don't be like that, I know that you like me. I've seen you staring,"<p>

* * *

><p>Otis had had enough. He shoved Delilah out of his room making her fall over on her butt.<br>He was just about to slam the door in her face but then she leaped up and grabbed the door to stop it from closing.  
>"You're going to fucking regret that!" she hissed venomously, "You albino piece of shit! You're going to regret that! Watch you back or I'll rip your bloody spine out!" She stepped backwards and let the door slam shut before she ran down the hall to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Delilah nearly ripped the door of her room off of it's hinges when she opened it and then<br>slammed it shut. She collapsed to the floor and then saw the one thing that could of put her in a worse mood then she already was.  
>Taylor's severed head, staring at her. Well, it would have been staring at her if it still had it's eyes. But it didn't. So it was more like it's empty eye sockets were 'staring' at her. Hey, in Delilah's mind it was all the same.<br>"Don't you fucking start. DON'T YOU FUCKING START!" She screamed at the head and, of course, it said nothing.  
>"I don't give a shit about what you think! You can't fucking talk about anything! You bloody cheated on me!" She was referring to her trying to seduce Otis.<br>"Other guy? OTHER GUY! HA! That pathetic, shit faced pansy? So what if he's dead? He fucking deserved it!" now she was referring to Matt. "He fucking abandoned me! He was to only person who I gave a fuck about in that shit hole of a foster home, and then he fucking abandoned me, he deserved what happened to him."  
>Delilah stayed quiet for a good few minutes. Her anger had been replaced with sadness, but it only lasted for a moment before she started yelling again.<br>"Oh so I guess you're going to blame me for the death of your precious Jessica too! The little slut deserved it! Oh and her friends were just as bad, fucking retards! Oh but you love her don't you? No? Well you seemed to love her more then you did me!"

* * *

><p>Delilah flipped out and punched the one window in her room, causing it to shatter.<br>"You're MINE! OK!" she screamed at the head, "YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! NO?" She grabbed the head by one of it's remaining tufts of hair, she also picked up the lighter that had been placed next to it.  
>She flicked the switch and set the head on fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Instantly the smell of burning flesh filled the room, chunks of skin started to peel away burn were burned to a crisp before they could fall off of the head.<br>Delilah walked back, over to the broken window frame and let the head burn for a moment more before hurling it out.

* * *

><p>It flew quite far, the sudden change of speed made the fire spread dangerously fast. It had burned to head completely seconds before it landed in the grass. The fire flickered and then died.<p>

**A/N: Yay! A short chapter that was actually short! I think Delilah has gone a bit crazy... D= poor girl! Well, maybe she can move on now the head is gone and maybe I can stop creating characters (which all die) to give her more of a back story! Or maybe not... hehe XD you'll have to wait and see! Annnd, (sorry if I sound like a prick!) I want some more reviews or I'm not going to upload the next chapter! =)**


	8. Immaturity and Plannings

It had been a couple of days since Halloween. Delilah never dealt well rejection so she spent a lot of time silently plotting whilst acting like nothing had ever happened. Rufus had found the burned remains of the severed head in the garden just a few hours after it had been thrown out of the window. He said nothing, deciding he couldn't be bothered to deal with a crazy girl.

* * *

><p>Delilah walked downstairs, half asleep, wearing the slutty dress she 'borrowed' from the woman she killed when she had gone on her shopping trip not so long ago.<p>

"Morning," she murmured to Baby who was sitting in the living room, watching Grandpa Hugo swear at the T.V.

"Mornin'," Baby replied.

"Ah, to fuck with mornin's, never did anyone any fuckin' good." Grandpa Hugo grumbled.

"You see _that_," Delilah put extra emphasis on the that. "Is why I never say morning to you."

"Whatever, mornin's are still as shit as they'll ever fuckin' be!" he continued his grumbling a lot quieter then before. Delilah wasn't sure if he was still talking to her or not.

* * *

><p>She sat down next to Baby and gave a small yawn. Delilah decided that Grandpa Hugo was right with something, morning's are pretty shit, she hated feeling tired and run down. Hated yawning randomly. Hated looking like shit when she couldn't be bothered to brush her hair before going downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Today she had though, she had also done so yesterday, and the day before that. This was because she was making an effort to not look like shit in the mornings. Making the effort to try and look good even when she was feeling half dead. This was mainly because of her 'slight attraction' to Otis, whom seemed to hate her enough already. Delilah hated that fact that Otis pretty much despised her and had no clue on what to do about it. She could easily plan to kill him, or to just severely maim him. But when it came to trying to show him that she felt for him, or trying to get him to feel the same, she might as well have the IQ of plankton.<p>

* * *

><p>Delilah sighed to herself, she really couldn't be bothered to think about things like that when she was tired.<p>

"Mornin'," Mama then called as she walked downstairs. This made Grandpa Hugo start grumbling again.

"Mornin'," Delilah and Baby said in unison. Mama traipsed into the kitchen, probably to make breakfast.

Mama and Delilah had made a deal after the first time Delilah had cooked. They would exchange that days on which on of them would cook the meals for the day just because it seemed like a good idea.

Delilah would find it a pain in the ass some mornings but over all she enjoyed cooking so didn't really complain much. She was used to it after her time in the foster home where she had met Matt.

She was glad she wasn't making breakfast this morning since she had stayed up late reading and plotting.

* * *

><p>Rufus walked through the front door, closely followed by Tiny. Rufus slumped in a plush chair in the corner of the room where as Tiny made a beeline to the sofa where Delilah and Baby were sitting.<p>

"Morning Tiny," Delilah said, slightly more cheerily then any other morning's she had said that day. She liked Tiny. He was nice and good to talk, or write, to especially since he seemed a lot brighter that some of the others.

Tiny pulled out a notepad and started to write a reply to Delilah. The room was strangely quiet, except for the noise of the TV, Grandpa Hugo's occasional grumbling and swearing and the sound of pen on paper as Delilah and Tiny continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud snore came from across the room. Rufus had fallen asleep in his chair. The two girls giggled and started whispering to each other. Baby eventually stood up and took the pen away from Tiny. She snook over to Rufus and start to scribble on his face and arms, giggling as she did so.<p>

"Shush Baby! He might wake up!" Delilah hissed trying not to giggle herself. She eventually failed, miserably.

Rufus started to stir, making a weird snuffly noise whilst he did so. Baby jumped back and

dashed to the sofa. The gratified man then awoke slowly and the two girl started yet another chorus of giggles.

"OK, what the fuck did you do?" He grumbled.

"Noooothin'!" Baby chirped. "Well, nothin' that you need to know anyways!" She then grinned mischievously.

"Seriously, what the fuck did you two do?"

"I told you, nothin' that you need to know!"

* * *

><p>Delilah gave in, deciding that it would be much funnier to see Rufus' reaction when he saw his face rather then just annoying him with it.<p>

"You've got something on your... urm... face, there," she said, trying to keep a straight face. "You should probably go, well, take a look at it,"

Rufus sighed and shook his head before clambering off of his chair and going to find a mirror.

"Aw! Why'd you do that?" Baby asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on! It'll be much funnier when he finds out, believe me!" Delilah then retaliated before both of them burst out into giggles again.

* * *

><p>The giggles died off quite quickly leaving the room silent, Baby stood up and skipped into the kitchen and Tiny retrieved his pen and started to scribble furiously. He eventually passed Delilah the note book which he had been writing on. He had only written three words. They managed to take up the whole page and get the message across perfectly.<p>

_You and Otis?_

Delilah sighed, not really knowing how to respond. She would hate to suddenly go all girly,

write some long sob story and end up crying. No, she was way better then that. So she grabbed the pen and wrote her reply quickly.

_**I don't get what you mean!**_

Tiny read it, gave Delilah an exasperated look and turned back to the paper.

_You like him don't you?_

Delilah growled quietly, how the hell did Tiny know? She had tried to make the fact that she liked him as hidden as possible. Obviously she had failed.

_**Maybe.**_

This was the vaguest answer that she could think of. Of course she wasn't going to say that she did, that would make her look dumb, even so she couldn't quite bring herself to say that she didn't.

_Yeah, I know you do, no one else might but it's obvious to me. Don't worry though, I won't say a thing._

* * *

><p>The irony of Tiny's reply made Delilah laugh even though she was annoyed that he knew of her 'little crush'. Delilah couldn't think of anything to say to that so the conversation was left there. Even so Delilah kept the note pad and pen for a while so she could draw on a spare page. Yet again the rooms was silent except for the noise of the pen on paper.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud noise ran through the house, making both Delilah jump. It was Rufus, yelling in rage. Baby dashed back into the living room giggling loudly.<p>

"He's seen his face! Hasn't he?" she squealed. Rufus charged in, looking like a bull that someone had just been tormenting.

"Who the fuck did this!" he yelled, referring to his gratified face. "I'm gonna fucking kill the shit who did this!"

Delilah, Baby and Tiny sat in silence. Not knowing what to say.

"Who the fuck did this!" he yelled again, all three of them pointed at one and other silently.

"You lot are fucking retards!" he stated before he stormed out of the room, probably to go wash his face.

Mama walked in with a curious look on her face. She had probably heard Rufus yelling so that would be the reason why.

"So, what's been going on then?" she asked. Delilah and Baby burst into giggles and Tiny just shook his head as if he was going to say 'just don't ask'.

"OK, I'll just have to find out later," she was about to walk back into the kitchen when she suddenly realised something. "Breakfast is nearly ready so, Delilah, could you go get Otis and RJ?"

Delilah sighed and stood up. She knew that this wasn't a question, it was an order. She dragged herself out of the room and up the stairs very noisily.

* * *

><p>The moment she was out of sight Baby turned to Tiny, grabbed the note book and pen and started reading over the previous conversation with a girly grin on her face.<p>

"So, I take it that everything is working well with Delilah?" she asked, Tiny nodded as he started writing on the paper.

_How's it going with Otis?_

Baby sighed, it wasn't going well at all. But she didn't mind, she would just have to keep pestering him and them he would finally break.

_**Not well. But we'll have him soon!**_

She giggled as she wrote, sooner or later this little plan would work out, they just had to wait.

* * *

><p>The first thing Delilah did when she was upstairs was to go check to see if Rufus was in the<p>

bathroom and if he was still trying to clean his face. To no surprise he was.

"Hey, RJ, Mama wants you down for breakfast,"

"Fuck off Delilah," Rufus spat.

"Now really!" Delilah huffed. "You're just being immature now!"

"Says the one who drew on my face!"

"No, no, no! It was Baby who did the drawings, I just came up with the idea!"

"Well you still had a hand in it didn't you!"

"Touché..." Delilah admitted that this would be an argument that she would win. Oh well. "Anyways, want some help getting that shit off?" She asked, grabbing a flannel.

"Sure, whatever get it off quicker."

Delilah started scrubbing at Rufus' face violently. The drawings came off quicker the expected. Once the majority of them were gone, see pushed the flannel into his hand and left him to get the rest off.

* * *

><p>Delilah heard Rufus thunder downstairs as she quietly walked to Otis' room. She slipped inside, deciding on how she wanted to wake him up. She saw a girls shoe in the middle of the room. She picked it up, deciding if it was of decent weight. It was.<p>

Delilah then snook over to Otis' bed, readying herself for hitting the sleeping man round the face with it. The shoe was an extremely girly, pink high-heel. God only knew whom it belonged to.

Delilah lifted the girly shoe up and whacked Otis with it. He awoke with a start, sitting bolt- upright in bed.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

"Good morning," Delilah grinned as the male shot her a death glare.

"Why the FUCK did you do that!" He hissed.

"Well, I couldn't decide how to wake you up, so when I saw this _charming_ shoe on the floor I though I would use that." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Why the fuck did _you_ wake me up,"

"Mama told me to," Delilah then said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Otis growled, clambering out of bed as he did so. Delilah was surprised, and a little bit pleased, to see that he was shirtless. She suddenly realised that she must have been staring when she heard Otis growl in annoyance<p>

"Why you starin' slut?" He growled menacingly.

"Was I? I didn't notice, how silly of me," she glared at him.

"Get out,"

"Oh now don't start this again!"

"Get out,"

"Why should I?"

* * *

><p>The conversation didn't really branch off from that. Neither of the two were yelling; even so, they were 'talking' loudly enough so they wouldn't hear Baby dash upstairs. Baby was going to 'break Otis' as part of her and Tiny's little plan. She made sure that neither of the two were facing the door, pulled a key out of her cleavage, grabbed the door handle, slammed it shut and finally locked it.<p>

"What the fuck!" She heard Delilah yell whilst banging in the door.

* * *

><p>Baby giggled to herself and ran back downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"Mama, Otis and Delilah aren't gonna be joining us for breakfast, OK?"

Mama gave Baby and knowing nod and started to dish up breakfast

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooo what could Tiny and Baby's little plan be then? Take a guess if it's not obvious XD So that just leave Delilah and Otis locked in a room together... I think things can only go downhill from here then! Oh and if you want to see the next chapter you'll have to review it so far since I would really love some more reviews... otherwise I'll send Delilah after you... oh and btw, the next chapter isn't on deviant art either so you will have to review if you want to see! No cheating this time!**


	9. Maybe, Just Maybe

Delilah eventually gave up punching the door, her fist were staring to hurt and it obviously

wasn't going to break. She spun round and gave Otis her best death glare.

"What the FUCK just happened?" she spat, accusingly.

"How the fuck am I meant to know?"

"Well it's YOUR room so you should know why the DOOR is LOCKED!" Otis didn't reply, he just glared and slumped down onto his bed.

"Oh so you're not even going to TRY to open the door?"

"No point, it ain't gonna open if it's locked,"

.

Delilah gave a frustrated scream and started trying to kick at the door until her foot hurt.

Otis remained where he was, ignoring the annoyed girl who was trying to beat down the door.

"BABY!" She eventually screamed, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

She pressed her ear to he door, hearing nothing. She continued hammering at the it until she finally realised that it defiantly wasn't going to open.

"Shit!" she hissed, really wanting to murder something.

.

Suddenly a knife shot past Delilah, just a fraction away from her face. The knife stabbed deep into the door, slicing off a small piece of her hair as it did so. Delilah spun round, glaring at Otis.

"Why the FUCK did you do that?" She hissed with menace.

"You were annoyin' me, that was my way of getting you to shut up," he smirked. Delilah growled, picking up the shoe that she had hit Otis with before. She threw it at him, aiming for the face.

It hit but didn't do much damage.

.

Both of them were glaring now, ready to throw what ever they could. Delilah slowly moved her hand to the knife on the door, plotting her next attack in her head.

"Whore," Otis growled

"Albino freak," Delilah said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Slut,"

"Red-neck retard," She grabbed the knife, pulling it out of the door slowly.

.

Quick as a flash, she ran at Otis, knife in hand. She leapt at him, causing him to lay on the bed, her on top. Otis was gripping Delilah's wrists, preventing her from getting any closer. The knife was pointed at his neck, the tip dangerously close to cutting the skin, even so he was confident that she could move enough to do any damage.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she hissed

"What? So you can stab me? You wish!"

Delilah tried to get the blade closer to his neck by wriggling. She fail, miserably. Eventually she stopped wriggling, knowing that it would be pretty much impossible to stab him in her current position. She settled for the next best thing and spat in his face. Otis glared, flipping them over so he was on top, the knife was also now pointed at Delilah.

.

The girls eyes widened and she started to try and kick Otis. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

"Aw, what's wrong slut? Scared that I'm gonna kill you?"

"Get off of me you freak!"

"Well, you were the one why tried to stab me,"

"Yeah well you threw the knife at me in the first place!"

"Oh just shut it!"

.

Otis crushed his lips against Delilah's in a long kiss, surprising her and making her stop struggling. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't push him off since he was pretty heavy and she already knew that it was useless to struggle; part of her wanted to return the kiss as she had feelings for him for quite a while now, but how did she know this wasn't some weird plan of his to have something against her?

Delilah decided that the best thing she could do was to do nothing. She would just stay still

until he stopped kissing her. Eventually Otis pulled away for air, he had an annoyed look on his face; Delilah couldn't tell why.

"Stupid fuckin' whore..." Otis muttered under his breath.

"What did you just call me?"

"Stupid fuckin' whore," he spat.

"I'm the whore? I'M the whore! Where do that hell do you even get that idea from!"

Otis sat up and turned his head away; the knife was still clutched in his hand. Delilah glared at him for a good few minutes before she finally moved. She sat up and slowly edged closer to Otis until she was right next to him. Delilah reach her hand over to touch his cheek, Otis started to lift the knife up but she grabbed his wrist before he could try to stab her.

"Otis, look at me a minute," she said calmly, the the man turned to look at her, annoyance obvious on his face.

.

Delilah leaned in close, pressing her lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss. Otis was slightly taken aback, as far as he was aware she hated him! Well, he did hate her too... But... then again... There was that certain something about her which made her really hard to hate at times. He started to kiss back, a lot more roughly then Delilah.

Delilah wrapped one of her arms around his neck, deepening to kiss furtherer. She would of moved the other arm, but she didn't quite trust him not to stab her quite yet. The moment Otis released the knife, Delilah wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling them closer together and making them both fall back on the bed.

They pulled away for air for a moment before kissing again. Delilah was enjoying this, she had been attracted to Otis for a while and there being even the slightest chance of him feeling the same pleased her and the fact that they were laying on his bed, kissing made it so much better. She ran her fingers through the man's hair, tangling her fingers through it every-so-often.

Otis ran his hands up and down the girl's body, trying to memorize every curve. He would lift his hands up, grope her breasts and smirked into the kiss when her heard the little noises that she made. Delilah suddenly didn't seem as bad as he though and he could definitely get used to this.

.

Suddenly, just as the two were both getting deep into to kiss, the door burst open; revealing a very giggle Baby.

"Gawd you guys! I leave you alone for ten minutes and you all over each other!" She said whilst laughing loudly.

"Baby! Get the fuck outta my room now!" Otis yelled as Delilah went twenty shades of red, she had never felt more embarrassed in her life!

"Awwww! Why should I? Is it so you can have her aaaall to yourself? I bet it is!"

"Shut that fuck up!" Otis growled as he climbed off of Delilah and went to chase Baby down stairs.

Delilah sat up, her face still as red as a beetroot. She giggled a bit before climbing off of the bed and stumbling to her room.

.

Once inside her room she shut the door and fell down against it, sighing to herself as she did so. Delilah didn't quite know what to do with herself now; that kiss had left her in a daze but at the same time, left her will all kinds of questions.

Did Otis actually like her, or was it just a moment of lust?

Personally she didn't think it was just something that he did 'coz he had a girl pinned beneath him, she though that it was something more since the kiss had felt more loving and passionate then just lustful. But she could be wrong.

She also wondered if this would ever happen again since she sure wanted it to but wasn't so sure on how Otis would act if she tried to kiss him, oh well.

Delilah stood up slowly, she was still a little bit shaky but as far as she was concerned if she could stand without falling that she would be ay-okay! She didn't know why she suddenly felt so weird, it was just a kiss now wasn't it? So why was she acting so pathetic? Delilah knew that he liked Otis but had never reacted like this to anyone before! Not even to Taylor and she'd carried his head round in a sack for a few months after his death! This definitely confused her.

The confused girl eventually decided that she would hopefully feel better after a long walk into the town and possibly gain some sod's trust just yo drag them back 'home' and slaughter them violently. Now that would definitely take her mind off of things for a while and may even help her think of a solution later. She trudged over to the plastics bags where she kept her clothes and pulled out a random outfit. She quickly stripped and re-dressed before sitting on her bed, still feeling kinda out of it.

.

Suddenly there was a series of loud, demanding knocks hammering on her door. Delilah walked over slowly since she didn't really want to talk to anyone at that moment. She slowly turned to door handle and let it open at it's own pace only to revile a bored, and slightly annoyed, looking Otis. He stood there with his arms folded, looking the girl straight in the eye.

"So... where are we going to go from here?" He asked sounding no different - no nicer - then he normally did.

"I-I don't really know..." Delilah murmured, trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Well I guess neither of us can say that we didn't enjoy out little time together,"

"An you can't really say that it was my fault for 'being a whore',"

"No, no. I still could... but I might be wrong..."

"More like you would definitely be wrong," the girl said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"But, as I said; where do we go from here?"

"And as I said, I don't really know. What do you think?"

"Well, we could call a truce and stay the fuck away from each other but I think I may miss you," Delilah's eye's widened, that was not what she was expecting to hear! To be honest she was expecting to have another knife thrown at her or something but definitely not this.

"So... you like me then?" She asked, feeling like a little girl when she did so.

"I think I might... I'm guessin' you feel the same then?"

"Yeah..."

"So then, would you agree if I said we were together? Just to give it a chance I mean..."

"Yeah... I think I would like that," A girly smile formed on Delilah lips, she leaned forwards and grabbed Otis in a long, meaningful embrace, surprising him in doing so.

"What the fuck are yah doin'?"

"Hugging you! Now shush, you'll ruin the moment!" The man shut up, letting Delilah hug him for a while.

.

Delilah was enjoying the hug, it had been so long since she had hugged anything living for quite a long time seeing as before she found to Firefly's all she had for company was Taylor's head but no matter how messed up she was he was never great for conversation. She eventually freed the shocked man from her grasp expecting him to now be annoyed with her but to her surprise he had a small smile on his face.

"Never expected you to be the clingy type..."

"Yeah well there's lots of stuff about me that never seems obvious and if you spend less time calling me then you may be able to notice stuff,"

"OK, I apologise for callin' you an' shit," Delilah's eyes widened and for a moment she stood there dumbfounded. Otis had apologised to her with no trace of sarcasm in his voice what so ever! This didn't make sense at all!

"Who are you and what have you done with Otis?" She said before her brain even had time to realize what she was saying.

The man chuckled, taking Delilah by surprise. Yet again she was expecting to have a knife thrown at her, definitely not this!

"You're real funny at times, you know that?" The confused girls eyes widened even more, first he was apologising and now he was complimenting her! There must be something seriously wrong!  
>"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my Otis?"<p>

"_Your_ Otis am I? I was never aware of this," there it was, the tell-tale smirk and that patronisingly jokey tone to his voice, two things that Delilah never though she would be happy to see (or hear)! Then a sudden wave of realization washed over her; Otis was messing with her! He was going to get her to say something that she would ultimately regret later! Why had she been so dumb? Stupid emotions getting the better of her, she would have to find some way of getting rid of them later but first she would have to get out of the little situation that she was currently in.

"You know what Otis? Just fuck off, I'm fed up of this shit," Delilah hissed, preparing herself shoving her way past the albino if it was necessary.

.

Otis was slightly surprised by the girls sudden reaction, one minute she was actually being nice and now she was all hostile; it was weird and he didn't like it.

"What did you say to me?" He growled menacingly.

"It's plain and simple; get the fuck away from me! Or are you just so stupid that simple words don't register? I know what you're doing, you're trying to get me to say something that I'll regret later just so you can mess with me!"

"I still don't get what the fuck you're on about!"

"You know what? Just forget it!" Delilah yelled as she shoved her way past the man and start to storm down the hall.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Any where as long as I'm away from you!" And with that she broke into a run, hoping that Otis wouldn't follow her.

.

Mama was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast when Delilah shot past her and out of the front door; it was obvious that something wasn't quite right and Mama knew should at least try to find out what it was.

"Delilah! Delilah, what's wrong darlin'?" She called out to Delilah as she tried to run after her but the girl had already run to far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: god this took me a while to write! I had written all the other chapters a while before I started to post them here so it was quite easy to update, now there are probably going to be long gap in updates since I will be getting writers block or might just not have the time to write D=**

**I've got several more plot twist planned that will be thrown in at some point of another XD and if you have any ideas for something you would like to see or something that you should happen I would like to hear what and it may get incorperated in at some point if I think it would fit!**

**Oh! Guess what! when I uploaded this I noticed that the chapter it's self had the same amount of words as the whole of chapter 8 (including the authors note) dunno why I mentioned that, I just find it interesting you know...**

**Remember to review or I'll delay writing the next chapter just to be mean *evil laugh* Byebye now =3**


	10. Runaway

Delilah ran as fast as she possible could, deciding that the further away from the Firefly household she was, the better even though she had no clue where else to go. Maybe she would just keep running. Maybe she would find some old building to hide out in and attempt to start some kind of urban legend whilst she was there. Maybe she would be found, arrested and be given the death sentence leaving her only a few day to make her clever escape. No, that would just be silly now wouldn't it! Delilah was much to careful to allow herself to be caught.

Eventually she started to tire out, realizing that she, could in no way, keep this up for very much longer. She needed somewhere to eat, rest and then leave again if it wasn't ideal but hey, trying to find somewhere where she wouldn't be turned in or killed once they found out who she was on sight would certainly keep her mind off of things for a while. But eventually Delilah would find herself craving company so she would probably need someone to talk to and, of course, there were two problems with that: the first one was that, since she had burn it, she no longer had Taylor's head to talk to and the second one was that her people skills were shit and it really didn't help that there were people searching for her. People who wanted her dead. Now, no one actually knew what she looked like so it was highly unlikely that someone could see her on the street and know she was a serial killer but if they spent enough time with her, she would start to seem extremely suspicious; you see, there was often news about her killings on the T.V or radio and she would always get jumpy when ever she heard it, then there was her small issue with the violent (and random) mood-swings, her joy for the sight of blood and all the photos on her phone. So overall she was be screwed.

Delilah slowly dropped speed until she was at a slow walk and then sighed deeply, she had been running nearly all day and it had only just become apparent that she was lost. Oh joy. She plonked herself down at the side of the road, put her head in her hands and screamed in frustration. The stress of the morning's events, her destroying Taylor's head_ and _the overall drama with Otis had just gotten too much for her. She started pulling at her hair and hitting herself in the head until her brain felt like it was going to burst out of her skull and she couldn't see straight. It hurt, yes, but the pain helped her to calm down; even if it was just for a few minutes. After about ten minutes the pain started to ware off and Delilah decided to keep going to see where the road would take her. She clambered up off of the dirt road and slowly trudged forwards; all her energy had been wasted when she was running earlier so a she could manage was a slow shuffle.

Eventually the sun started to set, leaving Delilah in almost complete darkness, even so she still pushed on, wondering aimlessly through the dark. Just as she decided that it was pointless to keep going, she saw a light flickering in the distance. Delilah mustered up the last few drops of energy she had left and ran towards the light as fast as she possibly could. It didn't matter what the light was, if there was a possibility that it would give her somewhere to rest it could be a cop for all she cared. The closer she got to the light, the bigger it seemed and soon enough it became apparent that Delilah was running towards a big, bright neon sign.

"Oh thank god," The exhausted girl breathed. The sign would belong to a gas station which would, hopefully, have a motel close by (or just let her sleep on the floor for the night).

.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat and she stopped dead in her tracks. Delilah found herself standing mere feet away from a brightly lit gas station but this particular gas station was one she would rather be 100 miles away from at this moment in time. She found herself standing in front of, the one and only, Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen.

"Shit," she hissed to herself. "Oh shit! How did I end up here?" Delilah was going to turn and 'run' in the other direction but before she could she realized that someone had seen her.

"OI! Who's out there? We're closed, piss off!" Spaulding yelled,walking out of the building. "Wait a minute! Delilah is that you?" This was bad, there was no way that she could get out of this situation now. Delilah had only ever spoken to Captain Spaulding a couple of times before so had no clue how he would react to her randomly showing up(especially since she'd just made a dumb attempt to run away). The clown walked closer, just to be sure it wasn't some random stranger.

"Yeah it is you! Now what the hell are you doing here kid?"

"Urm... I was just... talking a walk..." Delilah inwardly slapped herself for coming up with such a shit response.

"Sure ya, are... It's getting' pretty dark out, wanna come inside?" What was she going to do now? Come up with some clever excuse? Yeah, that probably work just as well as it did the last time! So why not go inside? She was screwed anyway.

"Uh... okay then..." she said nervously.

Spaulding turned and walked back towards the building, Delilah following closely behind. Once inside the clown immediately turned to face to runaway, a very sceptical look on his face.

"Now, tell me the real reason that your here," Delilah scowled, getting even more annoyed with herself than before. Even so she knew she had nothing to lose so she had no real reason not to tell Spaulding what happened. To be honest, the moment she opened her mouth to talk she went in to a very angry rant (mainly about how much of a prick Otis was). When she finally finished Captain Spaulding said nothing, he just sat there with a bemused look on his face.

"What the fuck is so funny?" The angry girl hissed.

"You're quite a feisty one now, ain't cha?"

"What?"

"I ain't never 'eard anyone stand up to Otis like that before," the clown said with a chuckle. "You must have a lotta guts girly," This confused Delilah even more. What the hell was Spaulding on about? He must of noticed the look of bewilderment on her face because he started to shake his head in amusement.

"I don't see what you mean..."

"Ah, never mind. But kid, if yah want you can stay here a few night if yah want," Spaulding said before heading into the murder ride. "One thing though, got no room here for anyone else so you'll have to sleep on the floor. Just find where you think you'd be most comfortable OK?"

.

Before Delilah could say anything Captain Spaulding vanished into the murder ride. She sighed before finding a spot that looked somewhat comfortable. It seemed like things had just gone from bad to worse and it wasn't looking up any time soon.

**A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry for the late chapter D= I've had loads of exams recently, I've been ill, had really bad writers block for this aaand started writing a fanfic for Batman (It's called Queen of Hearts if you wanna read it XD), I know this one is short and is probably terrible be keep reading, it should improve soon! If there is anything you'd like to see happen just tell me and, RapeWhistle I shall be doing a chapter which will have some delilahXbaby since you asked so nicely, but i wont promise that it'll be good XD**


End file.
